HMN-034
HMN-034 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED NEUTRALIZED Containment Procedures DATA ARCHIVE HMN-034 is to be kept in a 5m x 5m x 3m titanium cell with 2m thick walls. Electromagnetic pulse generators are to be placed in the walls, which are to be activated four times daily. Officers handling HMN-034 are to be armed with tasers. No firearms are permitted within 10 meter of HMN-034. DATA ARCHIVE DATA ARCHIVE HMN-034 is to be killed on sight. DATA ARCHIVE HMN-034’s body is to be incinerated at Nero Boston Research & Containment. Description HMN-034’s true appearance is not known, as he can take on the form of any human. His most recent form, however, is that of Ethan Duke, a human male from Bridgewater, Massachusetts. He is 1.70m tall and weighs 81.19kg. He has dark brown hair and fair skin. HMN-034 goes by the name “Quantum Scorpion”. HMN-034 has several other anomalous abilities. If he is wielding a firearm, any projectile fired from it has its speed and density altered such that it can pierce nearly any object. Tests on this ability have shown that he is capable of shooting a hole straight through a 1m thick block of lead using only a P226 handgun. Another ability HMN-034 has is the ability to create copies of whatever form he’s using at the moment. These copies seem to be programmed illusions rather than sentient beings. They have mass, are tangible, and can be made to move around. HMN-034 also can make these copies appear to hold various objects, although objects like firearms do not function. These illusions can be destroyed through conventional means, and will disintegrate upon death. HMN-034 can only create these illusions within 100m of himself. HMN-034 often uses many of these clones to overwhelm opponents. HMN-034 can also phase in and out of existence. He can only do this for a fraction of a second, but it allows him to dodge projectiles and teleport up to 6m away. In addition, he can control his momentum during a teleport. If he teleports while travelling at high speeds, this ability allows him to come to a complete stop instantly without damage to internal organs. HMN-034 has a deep hatred for Nero. This seems to be brought on by his belief that he was given his powers by the supposed spider god, Atlach-Nacha. He believes that Atlach-Nacha is building a giant web in the middle of a location known as Mount Voormithadreth, and when it is finished a portal to the “Dreamlands” will open, and monsters will descend upon the waking world. His hatred for Nero seems to be because he wants to prevent Nero from stopping this. He is very hostile towards staff, and has attempted escape many times, and succeeded once in 2015. Interviews with HMN-034 have indicated that he has been alive for at least 450 years. It is also believed that he has known about Nero since its creation. However, his efforts to interfere with Nero operations did not begin until late 2000. HMN-034 has been able to produce IDs, licenses, and passports for many of his aliases. It is unknown how he obtains these documents. Known Aliases The following is a list of aliases HMN-034 has taken on. Aliases based on existing individuals have been marked as such. Neutralization HMN-034 was killed on 16.12.2027 by EXPUNGED during Operation Arachnophobia, the circumstances of which remain under investigation. On 21.11.2027, Commander Nathan Moore of Plymouth County Research Facility requested permission to terminate HMN-034. The request was granted, but Nero High Command ordered Moore to perform a silent strike on HMN-034 with as few agents involved as possible. Moore had originally requested a larger operation. Moore appealed the decision, and eventually was granted permission to utilize both DSC squads stationed at PCRF. Before the mission was carried out, however, Moore traveled to Pacific Horizon Containment and acquired a prototype for Project Kinesis (see documentation for HMN-916.) In addition, he contacted Major Julian Wright of MTF-5 "Gatekeepers" and had the unit accompany Moore and the DSC squads on the mission, without authorization from Nero High Command. During Operation Arachnophobia, HMN-034 eliminated all DSC squad members involved, as well as 3 members of MTF-5. HMN-034, Commander Moore, and David Fuller were eliminated by EXPUNGED, who had disguised herself as a member of MTF-5. Command Note: “We have to review the methods through which officers request use of MTF units. This was a gross misuse of power, and cannot be allowed to happen again.” * Jane Trafford, Chief of Containment Protocols Category:HMN: 000 - 099 Category:Danger Level 7 Entities Category:Security Grade Ghost Entities Category:Containment Level Red Entities Category:Neutralized Entities Category:Security Grade Data Entities